The Prophecy
by Zoe Marvolo
Summary: *6th Chapter Up!* Harry Potter and Co. face the Dark Lord with the help of some friends. H/Hr
1. Silver Handprints

Summery: Harry Potter with a Roswell twist. Will be H/Hr and M/L and possibly other characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately I just wanted to borrow the characters for a bit I promise I'll return them in mint condition. (  
  
A/N: Not all the characters will act the same because of the different circumstances they grow up with in Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
"I can't believe we're starting our 5th year already!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," Liz replied "it seems like yesterday when we told each other that we were both getting sent to boarding school, boy was it a surprise that we were going to the same one."  
  
Hermione and Liz were both remembering how sad they were when they had to tell their best friend of six years that they were being sent to boarding school. They were both extremely surprised when they found out that they were both going to the same one, Hogwarts Scholl of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and were both witches. They also found it quite amusing that they spent an entire month lying to each other for no reason. They were both snapped out of their trances when the cook said "Orders Up."  
  
"I should get those, they belong to the customers in the corner they just scowl every time I go to try and fill their coffee," Hermione informed Liz, "oh and by the way Max Evans is starring at you again."  
  
Hermione shook her head as she walked away. Max and Liz had been staring at each other since the middle of their forth year. Max also went to Hogwarts but he was a real loner and hardly talked to anyone. Liz never admitted that she liked Max but to Hermione it was quite obvious especially when she was going through a similar thing.  
  
*Those two they should just get it over with and ask the other out. But then again I don't really want to ask Harry out, not until I'm sure he fells the same way about me. Anyway it seems that Max is hiding something and he doesn't want Liz to know. From what I can tell he's trying to protect her in some way 'cause I'm pretty sure he knows that Liz likes him from those looks they give each other. Oh well.* Hermione thought.  
  
At this point Hermione was only half way to the angry customer's table when one of them pulled out a gun. On instinct Hermione ducked under the nearest table once she was under the table, the food forgotten on top of it, she tried to capture Liz's attention. Liz was wiping off the front counter and was clearly in La La Land especially since she was wiping the same spot over and over.  
  
As Hermione was trying to capture Liz's attention the customers fight was escalating for they had started fighting over the gun. The one that pulled out the gun yelled, "I want my money and I want it now!" In fighting for the gun one of them had pulled the trigger and the bullet went in Liz's direction and Liz fell down. Hermione feared for the worst but was so scared she couldn't move. Max who had seen everything jumped up and rushed over to Liz's side and saw that she had been shot below the ribs. Max wasted no time and ripped open Liz's button down cheesy aquamarine dress and places his hand over her wound.  
  
*She can't die on me now,* Max thought as he proceeded to make a connection with Liz in order to heal her, *I'm in* was his thought as he started receiving images from Liz.  
  
~Flash~  
  
Liz wearing a cupcake dress. Her and Hermione bonding over a fallen baby bird. Liz's opening her Hogwarts letter. Her and Hermione studying for exams. Max studying alone in the Gryffindor common room. Max sitting alone at the breakfast table. Max in Transfiguration.  
  
~End of Flash~  
  
Max broke the connection and the images from Liz stopped. Max waved his hand over Liz's uniform buttoning it and removing the blood. *The bullet hole is still in her uniform* Max thought after he was finished. Max had an to cover it up but before he could put his plan into action Liz said, "What happened?"  
  
At this time Max was starting to reach for a ketchup bottle under the counter he quickly broke it and poured its contents over her. After he did this he told her "You broke a ketchup bottle as you fell and it spilled al over you. I'll explain everything later. Remember you broke the ketchup bottle as you fell. Oh here's 20 pounds for my meal and keep the change." And with that Max left hoping Liz would lie for him. The customers who had caused all the trouble left right after Max and Hermione felt it was safe now to leave her hiding spot and went to check on Liz. Hermione rushed to Liz just as she was starting to get up.  
  
"Liz your alright!" screamed Hermione as she her friend getting up, "What's with the ketchup?"  
  
"Oh, when I um fell I knocked this ketchup bottle down and it spilled all over me," Liz replied holding up a piece of the broken bottle as if it made her story more plausible.  
  
"Well lets get you cleaned up," Hermione told her. Just then Liz's dad came out to investigate the gunshot.  
  
"What happened Lizzy?" Mr. Parker asked.  
  
"The gun these two customers were fighting for went off and I jumped and fell knocking this ketchup bottle down and it got all over me," Liz told him trying to believe to story that Max said to tell was true.  
  
"Now we are going up to Liz's bathroom to clean the ketchup off Liz and then she'll change into a clean uniform," Hermione said so she could get Liz alone because she wasn't totally believing Liz's whole "ketchup" story. Especially when she clearly sea Max Evans go over there for awhile and then left in a hurry.  
  
"Okay I will take care of everything down here," Mr. Parker replied, " you just go and get cleaned up okay?"  
  
"Okay," Liz said and the girls left.  
  
"So why did Max go over to you after you fell?" questioned Hermione as soon as they were out of earshot of anyone else.  
  
"He just came over to check if I was okay when he saw that I was he left," Liz replied not really wanting to lie to her best friend but she felt it was necessary to protect Max.  
  
"I still don't totally believe you but lets get you cleaned up," Hermione said grabbing a wash cloth and wet it and preceded to help Liz clean to ketchup off her.  
  
"Ketchup is sure sticky," stated Liz.  
  
"Um, Liz not to alarm you or anything but there is a small dime sized hole in your uniform," Hermione told her once she uncovered it from beneath the ketchup, "and there is silvery on your skin. I can see it through the hole."  
  
"Huh," said Liz. Curious she proceeded to unbuttoning the middle of her uniform and pulled it apart to reveal two iridescent handprints.  
  
"Uh Liz I don't think you got those from a ketchup bottle," Hermione said referring to the handprints.  
  
"Me too," Liz whispered not exactly comprehending that she was actually shot.  
  
"I think Max has some explaining to do 'cause I don't think any type of magic that he could of used on you leaves silver handprints," Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around her shocked friend trying to comfort her.  
  
A/N: I just had to do a cliffhanger it seemed so appropriate. Will Liz confront Max about the handprints? Will Max tell Liz about the images he received from her? Will Harry and Ron ever show up? Review and you'll find out faster. Suggestions are always welcome 'cause right now I'm not complete sure what's all going to happen so tell me what you think should happen. Oh and flames will poked with a stick, laughed at and then disposed of. Now Review already!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Platform 9 3/4

Summery: Harry Potter with a Roswell twist. Will be H/Hr and M/L and possibly other characters it depends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own wish I did but if I owned Harry Potter and Roswell do you think I would be writing fan-fiction?!  
  
A/N: Not all the characters will act the same because of the different circumstances they grow up with in Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Next Day…  
  
"Liz are you ready yet?" Mrs. Parker asked as she poked her head into her daughter's room.  
  
"Yah," answered Liz, "Could you get Dad to carry down my trunk?"  
  
"Yes I will Liz," Mrs. Parker told her "if it is anything like you trunk last year I pity you dad."  
  
"I can't help that I like to read," Liz said defensively.  
  
"You and Hermione are quite a pair always reading," Mrs. Parker.  
  
"Yah," Liz agreed, she really wanted to see Hermione to see if she had found anything out her silver handprints. Liz had looked but her search turn up empty so she wanted to find out Max's explanation to see if it cleared anything up.  
  
One hour later the Parkers had arrived at the King Cross station and had loaded Liz's things on a trolley. Suddenly someone yelled "Hey Liz!" and as a result Liz jumped still shaky from the previous day. As she turned around to see who yelled her name it turned out to be Ron along the twins, Ginny, Harry and his mother.  
  
"Liz it looks like you've seen a ghost," Ron remarked when Liz turned around looking quite pale.  
  
"You just scared me that's all," Liz replied trying to keep herself calm.  
  
"Liz have you seen Hermione around yet?" Harry asked trying to change the subject, "its odd to see you without her."  
  
"Well we do lead different lives," was Liz's comeback, "Anyway I expect she is already on the train she told me she was going to arrive early and save us a compartment." The other reason that Liz didn't say was that Hermione came so early to see when Max arrived to make sure he was in the same compartment as the rest of the gang so they could ask him about the handprints. *I wonder if Harry likes Hermione since he was asking me where she was? I'll have to mention that to Hermione later.*  
  
"Well we best be getting on the to the platform dears there is only fifteen minutes until the train leaves. Harry and Ron why don't you go first?" Mrs. Weasley said taking charge of the situation.  
  
"Well bye I'll miss you," Liz told her parents, "I don't know if I will come home for Christmas it depends on what's going on with school. I love you." Then she proceeded to give her parents each a hug and her mom kissed her on her head.  
  
"We'll miss you too sweetie and whatever you decide about Christmas is fine with us," her mom told her "Remember we are always proud of you."  
  
"Thanks," Liz replied then she took her trolley and causally leaned against the barrier with Ginny and the next thing she knew she was on Platform 9 ¾.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it was kind of short but I felt it was a good stopping point for now. I try and make the next part longer. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if you haven't reviewed please do so now I'd like to know what people think of my story good and bad but please just don't send flamers I think they're very rude if you don't like something you should least be courteous enough not to flame them! I think shippers of H/Hr need something to call ourselves. With Roswell pretty much every conventional couple and unconventional couples have a nickname. Like I'm a Max and Liz shipper so I'm a Dreamer. So if you come up with anything put it in a review or e-mail me at dido_roswell99@yahoo.com I wish we had snow but it melted! :-( 


	3. A Friend Will Always Make You Laugh

Summery: Harry Potter with a Roswell twist. Will be H/Hr and M/L and possibly other characters it depends.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own no matter what I say or do so I guess I'll have to stick to fan-fiction.  
  
A/N: Not all the characters will act the same because of the different circumstances they grow up with in Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
After everyone had passed through the barrier Liz, Ron, Harry, and Ginny went off to their usual compartment that Liz told them Hermione was saving them while the twins went off to find their friend Lee Jordan. Once they had reached the compartment Harry and Ron helped the girls load their trunks in their compartment where Hermione was waiting impatiently. As soon as everything was situated Hermione grabbed Liz by the elbow and pulled her out into the empty hall.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Hermione whispered to Liz.  
  
"No," replied Liz, "Did you?"  
  
"Yes,' said Hermione. Liz looked quite surprised.  
  
"What did you find out?" Liz inquired.  
  
"What I found out didn't make a whole lot so I want you to go to Max and find out his side of the story so possible can piece all my information together," Hermione told Liz.  
  
"Okay I'll go talk to him," Liz replied, "Do you know which compartment he is in?"  
  
"He is in the compartment five down from ours," Hermione said as she pointed in the direction of Max's compartment, "I tried to get him in ours but I wasn't quick enough."  
  
"Thanks for trying any way," Liz said with a dreamy expression on her face.  
  
"You like him," Hermione teased. (A/N: Think of Mushu when he told Mulan that. And if you haven't seen Mulan you're missing one great movie (though I have to say Harry Potter is better!))  
  
"Do not!" replied Liz as she smiled and blushed.  
  
"Just admit it," Hermione said as she continued to tease Liz.  
  
"Not until you admit you like Harry," Liz countered hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said as her face fell then she thought for a moment them replied "alright on the count of three."  
  
"One," Liz started.  
  
"Two," Hermione continued laughing.  
  
"Three," the girls said together laughing uncontrollably unable to contain their selves.  
  
"I like Max," said Liz between laughs.  
  
"I like Harry," said Hermione laughing as hard as Liz.  
  
"Now since we got that out of the way Liz you better go and talk to Max," Hermione as she tamed her laugh down to a mild giggle.  
  
"Yah I should go," Liz replied as she turned to leave still giggling but the suddenly she remembered what she was going to tell Hermione so she turned around and said "Oh and Hermione, Harry was asking where you were before we got onto the platform."  
  
"Cool," Hermione replied as she was still giggling then she wrinkled her nose at Liz who stuck out her tongue in response then the girls went their separate ways.  
  
A/N: I tried to make it longer but it only turned out to be a little bit longer than my last part. Oh well I guess you'll have to live with my short parts 'cause that's how my brain seems to be working right now. For some reason Liz and Hermione sound a lot like arguments my friend and I seem to get into (Twilight Zone music playing in the background) kinda odd but go figure. Thank you Linz for telling me that Harry/Hermione shippers are called Aurors and for your review! Also I want to thank all my other reviewers too. Anyhow so I guess that makes me a Dreamer Auror Applesauser Fehrian. And all those Roswell fans out there is going to be a Roswell soundtrack coming out late February! How cool is that my favorite book and TV series have soundtracks!! Anyway I'll stop rambling so you can review. :-) 


	4. What Did You Do To Me?

Summery: Harry Potter with a Roswell twist. Will be H/Hr and M/L and possibly other characters.  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill I don't own...yada yada ya.  
  
A/N: Not all the characters will act the same because of the different circumstances they grow up with in Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
"Hey Herm what did you and Liz so urgently had to talk about and where is Liz ?" questioned Ron as Hermione made her way to sit next to Ginny in which she was directly across from Harry.  
  
"One my name is Hermione NOT Herm, two none of your business, and three Liz had to go talk to someone," Hermione calmly explained hoping no one pressed the topic further.  
  
"So who is this person Liz had to talk to?" Ron inquired further. Hermione could tell Ron didn't really care about the answer he was just trying to annoy her.  
  
"That's Liz's business not mine or yours for that matter," Hermione said through clenched teeth.  
  
"So how was your summer Hermione?" Harry said hastily changing the subject. He hoped it would prevent a fight from breaking out between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Fine," replied Hermione as she turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"So what did you do?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not much, mostly worked at the Crashdown and hung out with Liz," replied Hermione nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah Liz's dad's a bit odd for opening an alien themed restaurant in London," Ron added in, "It would make more sense if it were in the states like what's that town that had the supposed alien crash in the `50's?"  
  
"Roswell the towns called," Harry informed him, "Anyway the crash was in 1947."  
  
"Speaking of Roswell, I met a girl from there she was on vacation with her mom. Maria DeLuca I think her name was," continued Hermione, "She said she worked in an alien themed restaurant only it was called The Fallup. She and her mom were quite surprised when they found and alien themed restaurant in London."  
  
"Yah that would be odd for her," Ginny added in finally joining the conversation. Suddenly Ron stood up and said, "I forgot to tell the twins something I'll be back." Then Ron rushed out slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Okay," Ginny said slowly, "I wonder what he so urgently had to tell the twins."  
  
"Me too," replied Harry and Hermione at the same time. This surprised them and they quickly gazed at the other their eyes locking. Quickly the broke eye contact and blushed. Suddenly Ginny started laughing out of the blue and they both looked at her questionably.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Hermione asked as she narrowed her gaze at Ginny.  
  
"Oh nothing," was Ginny's reply. She suddenly thought of a plan. *That just might work* she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Liz made her way down the hall towards Max's compartment. *This is going to be interesting.* Liz thought as she reached the door all to soon, she hesitated for a moment then pushed the door open. She was greeted by the sight of Max hunched over a book.  
  
"Hi," Liz said shyly her voice barely audible. *He is so cute*  
  
"Oh hi," Max said as he looked up "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"So you have the whole compartment to yourself," Liz said just to fill space.  
  
"Nah," Max replied, "Neville was here but he went to look for Trevor I suspect he won't be back for awhile."  
  
"Cool," Liz responded.  
  
"Yep," Max said as he shut his book and put it on the chair beside him.  
  
"I came to ask you about what you did to me yesterday," Liz said slowly, articulating each word.  
  
"So there's no way I can get you to believe the ketchup story?" Max hesitantly asked.  
  
"No," Liz replied shaking her head then she lifted up her shirt reviling two iridescent hand prints, "I didn't get these from a ketchup bottle."  
  
"Oh," Max said amazed.  
  
"So enlighten me," Liz stated as she dropped the hem of her shirt and made her way to sit in the seat across from Max.  
  
"Well you know I'm adopted right?" Max asked Liz.  
  
"Yah," Liz responded not knowing why Max was telling her this.  
  
"Well I'm not from around here," Max continued. Liz could tell he was uncomfortable because he kept fidgeting.  
  
"You're from the United States?" asked a very confused Liz.  
  
"Well technically I am," Max said, "In reality I'm not even from this solar system."  
  
"So you're an alien?" questioned Liz who didn't totally believe what Max was saying.  
  
"Right in one," responded Max who was quite surprised Liz was taking this good he expected her to freak.  
  
"So you still haven't answered my question of what you did to me?" asked Liz she was quite curious on how Max saved her.  
  
"I healed you," Max answered, "I can change molecular substances that's how I healed you I pushed the molecules in your skin together and I pushed the molecules of the bullet apart. I'll show you." Max then waved his hand over the armrest so the words Max Evans appeared on it then Max waved his hand over the armrest again and the words were gone.  
  
"Cool," Liz replied the she stood up and walked over to Max and gave him a hug, "Thanks for saving my life." Unknown to Liz and Max there was someone eavesdropping through the crack in the door.  
  
A/N: My parts are getting longer!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! Tú eres mi amigo. The Roswell Soundtrack is going to be in stores February 26. Also my school newspaper said Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets will be in theaters November 15. Also I've heard that Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix will be out sometime in July. Happy Valentines Day!!! Feliz día de San Valentin!!!!!! ¿Qué mas quieres? 


	5. The Eavesdropper

Summery: Harry Potter with a Roswell twist. Will be H/Hr and M/L and possibly other characters.  
  
Disclaimer: Me don't own. Now does that answer your question?  
  
A/N: Not all the characters will act the same because of the different circumstances they grow up with in Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. *Max is and alien? Liz got shot? Is it me or do I have some strange friends.* Ron stood there for a moment. *It must be them and I should stop keeping a commentary in my head.* His thoughts were interrupted when Liz said "I should go before someone comes looking for me." When Ron heard this he quietly slunk away not wanting to be caught eavesdropping.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Liz made her way to her compartment hoping Hermione had made excuses for her. She reached the door and pushed it open slowly. Hermione, and Harry happened to be debating who the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. From what Liz had heard in the few seconds she was in the compartment Hermione said it was going to be Mad Eye Moody and Harry said it was going to be Lupin. Ginny was watching them with a smile on her face. Suddenly Ginny noticed Liz's presence and caught her gaze and winked. Liz took it as a sign that she should not disrupt the argument. Liz nodded to show Ginny she understood. Then she sat down quietly next to Ginny.  
  
"I'm going to try and set them up," Ginny leaned over and whispered in Liz's ear.  
  
"Cool," Liz whispered back, "They'd make a cute couple."  
  
"I don't think it will be too hard to accomplish seeing that they're flirting with each other as we speak. Though I don't think they know their flirting," whispered Ginny in reply. Harry and Hermione were still deep in their argument.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Liz the surveying the situation and deciding that she did not want to be ignored anymore said "Hermione and Harry as much as I'm enjoying listening to your argument it is getting quite old and we'll find out who the next Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher is when we get there. Though it would be nice to get to know the real Mad Eye Moody and it would be wonderful to see Lupin again." Harry and Hermione just stared at Liz and were looking rather pink in the face. Everything was silent for a few seconds until Ron pushed open the door promptly saying "Did anyone miss me?"  
  
"What did you so urgently had to go and tell the twins that you had to leave in a rush?" questioned Ginny completely disregarding Ron's question hoping to put Ron on the spot.  
  
"Well Mum told me to tell them that they'd better study better for their N.E.W.T.'s more than they did for their O.W.L.'s. I think she thought if she had me tell them it would have more of a effect. Anyway I left in a rush because I had to tell them before I forgot and if I didn't tell them Mum would have a cow," Ron explained to his sister.  
  
"That makes sense," Ginny replies satisfied with Ron's answer.  
  
"Hey who wants to play Exploding Snap?" asked Harry who was clearly bored.  
  
"Me!" replied everyone else simultaneously.  
  
"I'll get my cards," Ron volunteered. He was a bit uneasy around Liz for he wasn't sure of all what was going on with her and Max. Ron made a mental note to talk to Harry about it once they were alone. Ron retrieved the cards and they past the rest of the time playing Exploding Snap and talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before they knew it the train had arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone disembarked leaving their luggage on the train. Harry quickly found Hagrid who was rounding up all the first years for the traditional trip across the lake. Harry waved at Hagrid and so did everyone else. They made their way to the horseless carriages Harry, Ron, and Ginny got into one and Liz and Hermione got into another. Hermione was impatient to hear of what Liz had found out from Max and to see if her theory was right.  
  
"So what did you find out?" Hermione questioned as soon as they closed the carriage door.  
  
"Well you aren't going to believe this," Liz said.  
  
"Believe what?" said Hermione wanting Liz to get to the point.  
  
"Max is an alien," Liz simply stated wondering what Hermione's reaction was going to be. Liz didn't really care that Max was an alien she liked him all the same. Liz hopped that Hermione was okay with it being that she was Liz's best friend and all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Yet another cliffhanger. I seem to write a lot of them don't I? Thanks to everyone that reviewed especially Linz. It's nice to know I have at least one loyal reviewer. This is probably going to the last update for a while. On Monday I start track I won't have as much time to write. I'm really excited!!! Oh and Linz I would never put Tess in one of my stories because she a blond home wreaker and I think Max and Liz should always be together!!!!! Does anyone know what a beta reader is? If you do please tell me because I have absolutely no clue. Thanks and go review already!!!!!!! 


	6. Welcoming Feast and Bad Dreams

Summery: Harry Potter with a Roswell twist. Will be H/Hr and M/L and possibly other characters.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anything relating to Harry Potter or Roswell unfortunately. (  
  
A/N: Not all the characters will act the same because of the different circumstances they grow up with in Hogwarts. Enjoy!  
  
"Cool, I was right!" Hermione exclaimed. This was one reaction that Liz was not expecting.  
  
"Right about what?" inquired Liz looking at her best friend as though she had lost her mind.  
  
"That Max was an alien," Hermione explained. Her expression clearly showed that she was proud of her detective work.  
  
"How did you find that out?" asked Liz still in disbelief that Hermione couldn't care less that Max was an alien. Just then their carriage stopped. Hermione quickly told Liz "I'll tell you later." They disembarked and went off to find Harry and Ron. Liz and Hermione didn't have to look for long; Ron and Harry were in the carriage in front of them.  
  
"So did you girls have a nice trip?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," they replied and immediately burst into giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked them clearly taken aback by Liz and Hermione's giggles.  
  
"Harry asking us if we had a nice trip when we were only apart for like fifteen minutes," they responded still giggling. Ron proceeded to mutter something into Harry's ear that sounded a lot like 'Girls'.  
  
"Hey, where's Ginny?" asked Liz once she noticed the redhead was no longer with Harry and Ron.  
  
"I don't know, she took off," Ron replied as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"That's very observant of you," Liz stated with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well for you information I'm her brother not her keeper," Ron said defensively.  
  
"Whatever," Liz said not caring on who got the last word. *I wonder where that girl went of to? It's unusual for her to take off like that. It is almost as if she's up to something.* Ginny hung around Liz, Hermione, Harry, and Ron quite a bit but she did have friends in her own year.  
  
"How about we all head in?" asked Hermione.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," agreed Harry.  
  
"I could always eat," Ron stated.  
  
"You just ate," Liz replied, "Loads and loads of junk food."  
  
"Still." Ron trailed off. They had reached the Great Hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Welcoming Feast was not very eventful. The first years were sorted and Gryffindor received their new first years that liked promising. As usual several of the first years had questions for Harry; at least the ones that grew up in the wizarding world.  
  
Hermione, Liz, Harry, and Max led the first years up to the Gryffindor tower and told them the password, (Kneazel). In addition to that the told them that they had to remember the password to get into the tower. (Something Neville had a hard time doing.) After the Gryffindor prefects settled the first years into their dorms with only a few disputes (at least for the boys) over beds they headed to their dorms. When Harry and Max opened their door to their dorm they were greeted by a very impatient Ron who immediately pulled Harry over and hastily whispered to him "Meet me in the common room as soon as possible. I have to talk to you privately," he paused and added, "You'd better bring that map of yours."  
  
"Okay," Harry replied. He wondered what Ron so urgently had to tell him and why it was so important that no one could over hear them. Harry went over to his trunk and he grabbed the Marauder's map and invisibility cloak. He proceeded to tuck the invisibility cloak under his roves and the Marauder's map in his Flying With the Cannons book and left to meet Ron in the common room.  
  
When Harry reached the dim common room he quickly sat down next to Ron, who was starring into the fire, and asked, "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"Max Evans is an alien," Ron stated unemotionally as he continued to stare at the fire.  
  
"Huh?" Harry replied puzzled.  
  
"Max did something to Liz that saved her life," Ron said the he paused, "I don't know why I'm telling you this. I'm going to bed." Before Harry could reply Ron was already halfway to the boy's dormitories. Harry just sat and stare at the fire contemplating the new information about Max. He decided he'd talk to Hermione about it. She'd know what to make of it. After he decided this, he retired to the boy's dormitories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Finally!" exclaimed Liz as she closed the door to the girl's first year dorm.  
  
"I thought they would never agree on sleeping arrangements," Hermione  
  
added then sighed.  
  
"So." Liz stated and quickly glanced around to see of anyone was within earshot, "How did you figure out that Max was an alien?"  
  
"Well." Hermione started, "after I left your house I went home and got on the Internet."  
  
"Very useful Muggle technology," Liz interrupted. Liz and Hermione utilized the Internet often during the summer months e-mailing and talking on their instant messenger though they saw each other often.  
  
"To continue what I was saying. I got on the internet and conducted a search for 'silver handprint' the search came up with exactly five hits four of which were loyal fan sites to a short lived show called 'Roswell High'. The show, I found out, was about two aliens named Taylor Matthews and Conner Philips who were trying to live a normal life. That is until Taylor heals the girl he had a crush on, Zoe Olsen, when she was hit by a car and critically injured. This is the shocker, Taylor left behind two silver hand prints on Zoe where he had healed her," Hermione explained, greatly amused by the look on Liz's face.  
  
"Weird!" Liz exclaimed half heartedly, "So what about the fifth site?"  
  
"Now it gets weirder," Hermione said seriously, "The fifth site was run by the former sheriff of Roswell in search of any information to help him find the being that was responsible for causing his wife's death in 1959."  
  
"That's not that weird," replied Liz not sure on where Hermione was going.  
  
"No that's not that odd," agreed Hermione, "The weird part was that his wife died because basically her insides were boiled and she had two silver handprints on her chest."  
  
"I'll have to tell Max," Liz stated simply, "He might want to know if there are other aliens out there."  
  
"That's a good idea," Hermione replied, "Lets go to bed. It has been a long day."  
  
"I agree," Liz said. Then the girls went to bed waiting for what the next day would bring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke suddenly with an intense feeling that Harry was in trouble. Hermione wanted to go check to see if Harry was okay but didn't want to get in trouble for sneaking into the boy's dormitories in the dead of night. Instead she creped down to the common room. Choosing to sit on a comfy red couch Hermione drew her legs close to her body and stared into the dieing fire. She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard someone whisper "Hi." Hermione looked up and found her eyes locked with Harry's bright green ones.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Hermione whispered in reply.  
  
"May I sit here?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes you may; it's a free country," Hermione answered. Harry sat nest to her and asked, "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No," Hermione answered.  
  
"Bad dream?" asked Harry  
  
"Not really," responded Hermione,  
  
"What do you mean," inquired Harry.  
  
"Well I don't remember my dream I just woke up with an overwhelming feeling that you were in trouble," Hermione told Harry; her voice started to quiver near the end of the sentence.  
  
"Oh 'Mione," Harry said sympathetically. He wrapped his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer to him so now Hermione was leaning on his chest. "I'm fine 'Mione, just fine, there's no need to worry about me."  
  
"I still worry. I care too much about you not to worry," Hermione stated.  
  
"Shush," Harry whispered, "It's going to be okay." Harry started stroking Hermione's hair and not soon afterward Hermione's breathing became slow and even for she had fallen asleep. *I just can't let her sleep down here. She's be better off if she slept in her own bed.* Harry thought, *I guess I could just carry her up to her dorm I do remember 'Mione saying that all her roommates slept very soundly and she has to drag them out of bed most mornings. I'd do it.* After Harry was finished arguing with himself he carefully picked up Hermione and hoped that he wouldn't wake her. He reached her dorm room easily though he had some trouble opening the door with Hermione in his arms. Finally he succeed. Harry laid Hermione on her bed and tucked her in. Then he kissed her forehead and said, "I love you Hermione Granger."  
  
Unknown to Harry that he wasn't as careful as he thought about not waking Hermione for she woke up in the ascent up the stairs and heard what Harry had said and in reply she whispered, "I love you too Harry Potter."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Finally! Another part finished! Longest one yet I might add. So tell me what you think by clicking that one little button and typing me a review. 


End file.
